


Everafter Love

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe





	Everafter Love

"I don't like him," she complained, shifting on the swing with her head against his shoulder.

"Of course you don't," Andy laughed, wrapping his arm around her. "You don't like any guy that she's with. You never did."

Prue huffed and then sighed, knowing that he was right. "I just don't get why she always falls for the dangerous guys that can only hurt her."

"Because maybe that's who Phoebe needs -- especially now. I don't think Cole will do anything to harm her."

"He already has," she grumbled. "He's a demon, Andy."

"Who risked his life for her and got her out of the Underworld when she tried to give her life for yours and Piper's," he reminded her gently, running a hand through her hair. "I think he will continue to do everything he can to protect her and keep her safe, Prue."

"Doesn't mean I have to like him."

"No, but if you keep dwelling on it, the Elders will _never_ let you go talk to your sisters like you want to do."

“Because the Elders are controlling jerks.”

“Who you need to listen to until you get yourself more under control.”

She looked up at him. "When did you end up becoming the voice of reason?"

"When I fell deeper in love with a witch and had to learn the same lesson before I could go visit her again," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

“That’s cheating, Andy. Kissing me into distraction.”

“Are you complaining?”

The kiss and the hands that went along with it showed that she wasn’t complaining at all.


End file.
